1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to ratchet assemblies and, more particularly, to ratchet assemblies that are used to adjust the position of larger items such as work tables and hold down devices. Specifically, the present invention relates to ratchets that allow for fine and gross position adjustments.
2. Background Information
Numerous applications require a ratchet or adjustment assembly that allows the position of two elements to be adjusted with respect to each other. For example, a work table in a product assembly operation may need to be adjusted between different positions for different products or different workers. Another example is a hold down tool that may be positioned by the user to temporarily hold the position of a work piece until the user completes an assembly step. The user releases and removes the hold down device and starts again with the next product. In this situation, the user desires a mechanism that supports the hold down device while allowing easy release and ready adjustability even while the hold down device is locked in place.